hollumundfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic is the metaphysical manner in which the inhabitants of the Material Plane and beyond are able to command one or more of the six known sources of supernatural energy. Many folk choose to specialise in one type of magic, such as animaturgy or abjuration, while some choose to be more versatile in their talents, picking certain magical skills, such as illusion or shadowdancing, to perfect. Whichever choice is made, those granted the power of magic often hold powerful positions due to their strength and skill far outweighing that of otherwise exceptionally talented mundane individuals. Governmental organisations have been established since the assimilation of magic into everyday society Hollumund who are responsible for overseeing and affecting the legal and social effects of magic and the magical community. The frequency in which magical folk commonly outrank those without such abilities in the majority of professional fields has led to significant feelings of resentment towards the magic community. Sources of Magic There are currently seven known sources of magic, each tying into a respective magical practice and profession. Anima Anima, or astral energy, is what forms the consciousness and subconsciousness of the brain and allows the mind and body to function as it should. Anima is released across the body through circular entrances known as chakras, and it is the understanding and widening of these chakras that establishes the foundation of Astral Reach. Arcana Arcana is a sentient energy originating from a realm beyond the Material Plane. Unable to exist without a host, but driven by a constant desire to return to its original plane of existence, arcana escapes temporarily from its host’s body through the use of an arcane focus and an incantation as a supernatural effect on the body or mind known as a spell. Divinity Divinity is both the energy of a deity that allows them to fulfill their definitive purpose and the energy created through the faith of their followers which allows for the deity’s continued existence. The abilities bestowed to acolytes is dependent entirely on the deity or pantheon’s domain. Draíocht Draíocht is a mysterious source of energy known only to a secretive circle of folk known as druids. From what has been seen and experienced, draíocht grants druids command over the many aspects of nature, such as flora and fauna, with some being able to form exceptionally strong empathic bonds with beasts and fey. Mana Mana is an energy dictated by moral actions; positive actions, born from a desire to protect those in need, allow for the manifestation of shields or a defensive aura, while negative mana is concerned far more with offensive techniques, such as the creation of weaponry or destructive substances like fire or acid. Mystica Mystica is the energy found within entities residing within the outer planes of existence, such as the Shadowfell or the Feywild. It is given to individuals through a binding pact, whether agreed to voluntarily or imposed through trickery or threat, and grants the individual a small portion of their patron’s powers. The Aetherium Edicts With the financial aid of the Merjandal Empire and the informative aid of the nation’s the Ministry of Investigation, the Aetherium Ascendancy has devised and published a set of legal regulations to which all who wish to undertake training to master any one of these crafts must adhere to. These are known as the Aetherium Edicts, and are as follows: * The foundations of all Galdra dependent on three things: knowledge of the materials and processes involved in the craft, comprehension of how those materials and processes coincide to manifest the craft as intended, and perseverance to achieve mastery of their chosen craft. * All who desire to practice the Galdra must publicly apply for the education institution that is appropriate to their choice of metaphysical learning and that has been adjudicated a reputation as the highest possible standard available to the citizen by a qualified Inspector of Metaphysical Matters. * With the admittance of the existence of remaining souls of the deceased, known colloquially as "ghosts", the Galdra known as necroturgy, the ability to reanimate corpses in any stage of decomposition, halting this process and allowing for the commandment of these creatures, known as "remnants", cannot, under any circumstances, be performed in public or in private. If discovered to have been a participant in a necroturgy ritual, the offenders will be apprehended, given a fair and legal trial to determine their guilt, and thenceforth imprisoned if found guilty. Astral Reach Main Article: Astral Reach Astral Reach is the attainment of and control over astral energy by devoting oneself to a monastic lifestyle. Eldritch Patronage Eldritch Patronage is the granting of power to a mortal of Hollumund from a creature of a plane of existence different to that of the Material Plane. Deiturgy Deiturgy is an ascetic Galdra allowing for a multitude of supernatural abilities pertaining to that acolyte's religion. Druidcraft Druidcraft is the close communion with and commandment of nature and its inhabitants. Magi Magi is the study and release of magus force in the form of spells through the use of incantation and an arcane focus. Manaturgy Manaturgy is the manipulation of mana through either positively or negatively moral actions. Oraturgy Oraturgy is the control of ovatia through verbal slights, harmonic or discordant songs, and grandiose speeches.Category:Lore Category:Magic